percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Tom the Loser
My Name's Tom and I'm A Screw-up (N/A: this story isn’t a reboot of my first one. It’s just a story about stuff Tom did.) Ch. 1 Tom’s POV I’ve spent most of my life trying to go beyond my origin. I lived with my 2 step-siblings, Jack and Sarah, and my mom, Jennifer. I absolutely hated my home, it wasn’t my family it wasn’t me or my life, it was my home. I wanted to be somewhere else that was better than Detroit. One day my brother, sister and I were walking and we met this guy named Luke, he was very pale, with blonde and these freaky looking light blue eyes. He was backed by these two monsters one was a Minotaur and the other was some kinda snake woman. My brother Jack immediately attacked him, knowing full well this guy meant us no good. Luke than pulled out a sword on Jack he gave up. “Okay, what the HECK do you want?!” Jack asked. “I just wanna talk to you and your family.” He responded. “Put away the sword than we’ll talk.” “Okay” he put away the sword. “So what do you want?” I asked. “Your demigods” he responded. “WHAT?!!!” I said. “Yeah that’s right demigods, godlings, half-bloods, whatever you wanna call it you’re the children of a god and a mortal.” “How do you know?” “cause I’m one too.” “HA-HA-HA!!! You honestly expect to believe that? What are we children of Zeus? HA-HA-HA-HA!!!” exclaimed my brother. “Actually you’re a son of Hephaestus, he’s a son of Apollo and she’s a daughter of Athena.” Luke said sternly. “This is for real. Well that explains a lot.” Said my brother as he dropped down in amazement. “The thing is your god parents care about you. Have you ever met your bio parents?” “Me and my sister were abandoned by mother/father when we were 3 and we never met our immortal parents.” I said slightly pissed off. “Well my mother has raised my family and I pretty well. And my dad comes by as often as he can.” My brother said he pissed at Luke. “Well the thing is your immortal parents don’t care about you.” Said Luke. My brother got real pissed “WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SAY OUR PARENTS DON’T LOVE US?!?! I’ve had enough out of you get off my property NOW!!!” shouted my brother and yeah we were standing outside our house. “Jack, Jack, Jack, I honestly thought you’d see things my way. Well how ‘bout you Tom, how do you and Sarah feel about joining me and my friends here.” Luke said “No way Jerk, me and my sister both want nothing to do with you. Our brother has protected us and we owe him our lives 100 fold for how many times he’s saved our a**es. And if he won’t go neither will we.” I said. My sister nodded, she really never said too much. “Well than, Boys Burn the House down.” Said Luke. “You son of-!” exclaimed my Brother. He was hit with the butt of Luke’s sword. So it was up to me to save my family, so I punched Luke and my next few actions were pure instinct. I hit him the head, kicked him in his knee taking him off balance, and then I punched him in the gut. He then pulled out the sword and tried to cut me. I dodged ‘til I fell over Jacks body. He woke up and punched Luke in his head many times until he cut a gash in his torso. I than yelled at Sarah to get mom. So she ran into the house. Sarah’s POV I ran into the house, the monsters had already burned most of it and I was scared. I found Mom who was stuck under a burning support beam. I tried to help her but it was too heavy. “Sarah you and your Brothers need to leave. There’s a spare key for the van in the glove box.” She said. “but-“ “no buts just go now!!!” she shouted. I went outside and found the van. Tom’s POV “Where’s Mom?” I said “She told me to go without her, c’mon lets go.” Said Sarah. We started the van, loaded Jack in the back and left. The monsters and Luke had already left by the time we got going. We looked around in the glove box and there was letter that wrote: “Dear Jack, Tom and Sarah If your reading this letter than it means I’m dead. Boy that’s a scary thought. Any ways you need to head New York City, there’s a place safe for people like you there. He will help you. Your Demigods, and thus are in great danger. I tried to protect you as best as could I’ve apparently failed. From your loving mother, Jennifer” “Well let’s get the map out.” I said. “We ain’t got no map we got a GPS.” Said Sarah “That’ll work just fine.” I said. We hooked it up and typed in the address. The name of the location said Camp Half-Blood. We traveled with only 3 stops to get food and medicine. It took us a full day to get to the camp. We came up to a big wooden fence and a sign that said “CAMP HALF-BLOOD”. We walked through the door way. “HEY!!! Can anybody help us! My brother is injured! We’re Half-bloods and we need Help!” I shouted, than a guy from one of the cabins came out. He had dark black hair, sea-green eyes and tanned skin. “Thomas Allen-Rucker?” he said “Yeah, who’s askin’?” I said. “Perceus Jackson, my friends call me Percy. Now let’s get your brother to the infirmary, shall we.” He said taking my brother of the cot and putting him on his back. He was unconscious for 3 months it was January when our lives were changed it was March when he woke up. Ch.2 Tom’s POV “What the heck, where am i?” said my Brother waking up. “You’re at a place called Camp Half-Blood this is a safe place for people like us.” I said “Who the heck is this joker?” my brother asked, pointing at Percy. “Percy Jackson, I’m your family’s official protector.” Percy said, reaching his hand out. Jack slapped it away he was pissed at Luke still. “Hey Tom, our mom… she’s dead isn’t she?” said Jack. “Yeah she’s gone.” I said sadly, I miss her so much. “Damn it. Well Jackson it’s been a pleasure, but we gotta go.” Said my brother. He tried to get up but he was still hurt from when Luke cut him. “Stay down son.” Called out a voice. “Dad?” said my brother “Lord Hephaestus, always a pleasure.” Said Percy. “You as well Percy.” Said Hephaestus shaking Percy’s hand. “Now son you need to stay here. This is a safe place for Demigods.” He continued. “If those are your orders father I will comply.” Jack said laying back down. He then handed us each a pendant that had said something in some language. My said Divine Shot in Chippewa. After giving us our gifts he left. “Okay now, rest up Jack. Tom, Sarah come with me. It’s time you met some of your ‘extended family’.” Percy said. So we went with Percy to our individual cabins. Ch.3 Tom’s POV So I walked with Percy and my sister to the Apollo cabin. “Hey Percy, come for some archery lessons?” said some Asian guy sitting on the steps. “no thanks, I think I’ll stick to my sword. Any ways I got a new recruit for ya.” Said Percy. “Michael Yew, head of the Apollo cabin. Which of you two is the new camper.” He asked. “I’m the new recruit. My name Thomas Allen-Rucker, my friends call me Tom.” I said. We looked at each other in a stare down like in an old western. “Well than welcome to the Apollo cabin.” He said with a smile, he was impressed. “Thanks” I said with a smile as well. “Come on in meet the others.” He said as though he was ready for a big fight. “Okay” I said like I was gonna take him down, he seemed amused. I walked inside it looked like house you’d see on HGTV. All foresty looking room with a bunch of hammocks, rack for everybody’s bows and knives, there was instruments all over the place and a table with music sheets and lyrics scattered all over it and in the center there was a picture of the sun of it. “Welcome to the family.” Said Mike with a happy smile. “Thanks” I said looking around. “So you’re not really a bad boy, you’re really a nice guy?” I said with a smile. “Yep but don’t go blabbing about around the camp. Few people outside our cabin know this, I’d like to keep it that way.” He said half seriously but still seriously. “Alright, I can respect that.” I said with empathy. So I put down what little stuff I had and scouted out for a hammock. I chose one by the window. Like most Apollo campers I rose with the sun. I sat down with a few other campers and played the cello. We were forming a sort of orchestra. After a few songs we introduced ourselves. “Thomas Rucker, new recruit.” I said. “Diane Underwood, also a new recruit. Only been here a week” said our bassist. “Javier Wong, two year man. Born of a Spanish mother and later adopted by a Chinese family.” Said our saxophonist. “That explains the name.” I thought “Jimmy Mikal, 5 year man.” Said our pianist. “Eric Thompson, 8 year man.” Said our violinist. We all gave a whistle of amazement. “hey you guys wanna get to know each other over at the training grounds.” I said. “Yeah” said Diane “Sure” said Javier “Why not” said Jimmy “Let’s go” said Eric So we got up and went over to training grounds. No prob we sparred and we all had fun, right? Wrong, the Ares cabin was having an argument with the Hermes cabin. Ch. 3 Tom’s POV “For the last time Clarisse we didn’t steal your spear. We’re Thieves not stupid!” yelled some tall guy from the Hermes cabin. “Well than who took it?! The Athena cabin?!” yelled the chick from Ares’s cabin. “I don’t know who stole, all I know is it wasn’t us!” yelled the guy from the Hermes cabin. “Look if it means so much to you go get a sloth from the Athena cabin.” I yelled hoping they see my logic. “Get out of here you little punk!” Yelled the chick from Ares’s cabin. Now that angered me to no end. “Listen you…” I tried to contain myself, “rude female Spartan wannabe. I was just trying to help so we could take the field and practice our archery.” “Oh yeah well why don’t you and your sissy arrows go jump off a cliff and let your daddy save you.” She said. “Okay you know what let’s take this to the ring. You and me, we throw down. Go for it ?” I said. “Big words for a new recruit. Ahhh who cares I’m looking to teach the little brats a lesson.” She said. “Then let’s go.” I said. I borrowed a knife and a shield from Eric. And got to work. She had a spear and shield too. She really did look like a Spartan hoplite. She tried to hit with the spear. I blocked with the shield and made a non-lethal but still painful stab in her upper thigh. She got a little bit prissier after that. She gonged my head with her shield. It rang my bell a bit but I pressed on. I stabbed her in the right tricep. She banged my shield with her shield. I fell backward on my arm which still had my shield latched on. I cried in pain. I thought I’d broken my wrist. Javier came and checked me out and sure enough it was broken. Jimmy was the best healer in our cabin so when he healed me my whole system felt better. However the girl from the Ares cabin just walked away like nothing had happened. And then went back to cussing out the Hermes cabin and walked away. “Hey kid, that was brave of you only 14 and you’re picking a fight with Ares camper. You got some real stones.” Said the guy from the Hermes cabin “Thanks, name’s Tom, Tom Rucker.” I said getting up now that Jimmy was done with me. “Travis Stoll, this here’s my brother, Connor.” He said, pointing to a kid that seriously looked like a shrunk up version of Travis. “So what happened to the spear?” I said. “I don’t know. Like I said all I know is for once it’s not us.” Said Travis. “Well how ‘bout we head over to the Athena cabin, their smart.” I suggested. “Sounds good, let’s go.” Ch. 4 Tom’s POV So we walked over to my sisters cabin, and yes that’s partly why I wanted to go over there I missed my little sister okay I admit it. Anyways like we got to the Athena cabin and so when we told them they studied the Hermes campers like a microbiologist might study HIV contaminated blood or something. “Okay so you didn’t steal the spear. Hmmm… perhaps a huntress took it.” Said some gal from the Athena cabin. “Oh come on Annebeth you really think that’s who stole it?” asked Travis. “We’re the Ares Campers covered in stardust?” she asked “Yeah actually, I noticed quite bit on Clarisse’s armor.” I said. “Than their ya have it, that’s their mark.” She said “What? C’mon you honestly think that a huntress would do that.” Said Travis. “Yep, don’t think they can’t pull pranks on people. They can be just as mischievous as you guys.” She said with a laugh. “Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods!!!!” exclaimed Travis. “What’s wrong” I asked “Don’t you see if the Huntress’s have it than we’re screwed. Who knows how long ‘til there here again. We’re doomed I say doomed!!!!” exclaimed Travis. He was acting all panicky like which was a stark contrast to the cool guy I’d just met like half an hour ago. “How ‘bout we just Iris message Thalia?” I said. They all looked at me like I sprouted a 2nd head. After about 10 seconds I realized why they staring at me. “Oh yeah I learned a lot about this place and the whole demigod thing last night.” I explained. “Oh” they all said. “Well either way it’s a good idea.” Said Annebeth. So we got a water hose, sprayed it into the sun light and threw in a drachma. “And in the image was a black haired girl white girl with electric blue eyes. “Hey guys, what’s up?” said Thalia. “Well ma’am one of you guys stole Clarisse’s spear and its life for us all, especially for the Hermes cabin.” I said. “Tina get over here!” she shouted to someone off screen. Next some black gal came on screen. “Tina did you steal that angry girls spear?” Thalia said angrily. Tina sighed “yes I stole it, I’m sorry.” She said with remorse. “It’s okay sweetheart. Just send us the spear and we can call it even.” I said. “Oh we can’t send you it. We’re in a village in Peru that has no postal service. We’ll be here for a few weeks so you can get here and take the spear from us.” Thalia said. “Dang it.” I said to myself. “Okay kid looks like we just found you your first quest.” Said Travis. “Guess so. So you and Malcolm let’s get going.” I said. “No we can’t just leave. We gotta get a plan together and you gotta get some training in, you can barely fight.” Said Travis. I sighed, as hard as it was to admit he was right. “Okay how long are you guys gonna be in Peru?” I asked. “We’ll be here for 3 weeks however we’ll be in Mexico by May 17th.” Thalia said reassuringly. “Where in Mexico?” I asked. “Somewhere in the Yucatan Peninsula.” Thalia answered. “Okay we’ll see you in May.” I said. “We’ll save the date.” Thalia said with a smile. The image dissipated. We went back to the field and got in some practice. I practiced mainly knife fighting with Travis. “Okay now remember knife fights aren’t like sword fights. You have less reach and the idea is to get up behind and do any damage you can.” Said Travis “Yeah I got it Trav.” I said with a smile. We practiced and practiced until we were both masters. And then we tried knife throwing; now that was challenging but we somehow mastered it. And finally I tried archery and we got that done. By the way the Pendent Jack’s dad gave to me turns into a bow. Once all that was done I learned mixed combat. Specifically how to beat a guy with a bigger weapon than a knife. I first tried to learn how to face a sword fighter with Malcolm. “Remember use your shield to defend yourself and let the knife do its intended purpose.” He said. “Got it man.” I said back. Then I learned from my brother about fighting a guy with an axe and managed that. Soon enough I was ready for the big boys or for want of a better term the big girl, Clarisse. Ch. 5 Clarisse’s POV So one day I was “talking” with that boso Percy. “Look Clarisse your dad had it coming. For the love of the gods, he was going to start a full scale war between my dad, Hades and Zeus.” Said the Boso. “Yeah well he’s the war god. He likes war, that’s he was put in charge of it.” I said. “Oh c’mon even you can’t justify his actions. Hell, I saw you and him talking on that confederate ship. I witnessed him verbally and emotionally abuse, in fact I wouldn’t be surprised if beats you.” He said persistently. He had me at a loss there. “Yo Clarisse” said a voice. I turned to see who it was. It was that punkass Tom. “I want a rematch.” He said taking out his knife. “What your gonna try that again? Not gonna just shoot me with one of your sissy arrows?” I said with a grin. “I’m not gonna fight this loser. That would be an insult to my cabin.” I thought myself. “Well, if you’d like I’ll just use an arrow and no bow.” He said with arrogant grin, he was getting cocky. “What makes you think I’ll even face you?” I said. “Cause if you don’t you’ll lose the respect of most of your cabin. I’m sure some of them will stay by your side out of love for you. But you show weakness and they’ll eat you alive.” He said back. “Alright, you’re on.” I said, cause he wasn’t doing this to prove he’s better or for fun, he was trying to settle an old score. “I can respect that.” I thought to myself. “Excellent so to quote the late great Yugi, Let’s duel.” He said. We both kinda chuckled at that. Tom’s POV (N/A: is Tom in over his head? Will Clarisse kill him to get the point to him? Will Malcolm and Travis just stand by and watch while she does it? Will Jack kick Clarisse’s a** for killing Tom? Keep reading to find out!) I stood in the ring with my shoulder in front of me and my knife held over my head in stabbing position. “Okay Clarisse let’s have a good clean fight. No lethal injuries, okay?” I said “Yeah I’m cool.” She said back I walked around the ring waiting for her to make the first move (N/A: huhn, seems like Jack and Tom have similar fighting strategies), after about ten minutes Clarisse attacked me. I was ready I blocked spear with my shield and slit her wrist with my knife. That was just to cause pain. “Err!! Good cut man, good cut. Err!!” she said examining her wound. “Thanks, that was a good strike with the spear. You would’ve knocked me down if I weren’t ready for you.” I said. “Thanks” she said back. She tried to get me with the spear again, this time I dodged and stabbed her in the left side of her abdomen. She staggered after that. “Oh man that hurt. Uhn… that was good stab man.” She said respectfully. “Yeah sorry about that.” I said remorsefully. “ahh, don’t be I can handle it.” She said. However I can tell what she really wanted to say was “oh I’m fine dang it! It’s just a flesh wound!” So she banged my shield with hers, that was a distraction tactic and it didn’t work. She tried stab me in the shoulder with the spear, but sliced her spear with my knife, than I grabbed the spear tip and stabbed her in the shoulder just a razors edge away from her main artery. She fell back and gave up. I kneeled over and took the spear tip from her body and healed her wounds. “What was that for? I thought you were gonna try to, ya know, finish the job.” She said. “There is no honor in executing an opponent in an opponent when they are down.” I said. I took her hand we now had begrudging respect for each other. Ch. 5 Tom’s POV The next day me, Travis and Malcolm went out and met with Nico di Angelo from the Hades cabin and the 4 of shadow traveled strait to the Yucatan Peninsula. “Okay that was weird.” I said. “ahhh… don’t worry it gets easier as you do more often.” Nico said reassuringly. “Okay so what’s the date.” I said. Trav pulled out a swimsuit model calendar and checked out the date for May. He drooled at the gal who was on for May. After about 10 minutes we pulled him out of his “trance”. “Dude what’s the date?” I said tapping him on his shoulder. “Oh right, May 16th.” He said. “Okay now put away the calendar it’s kinda nasty.” I said. “Oh you should see the holographic one in the right light one she’s got clothes the next she doesn’t” Travis said, with a sick look on his face. (N/A: sorry to any fangirls of Travis for making him p*rn addict. This purely for comedy and I in no way approve this kind of behavior in real life or in my fanfiction.) I shuddered. “Dude that’s sick, once we get back to camp we are putting you in rehab cause you’re some kind of p*rn addict.” Said Malcolm “Yeah dude that’s nasty.” Said Nico. “Travis, give us the calendars.” I said firmly. Travis sighed, poured out his backpack and handed us all his calendars and other p*rnographic items. We arranged them upside down, poured gasoline on them, lit a match and through it on the gasoline soaked catalogues. Travis actually looked relieved. “Thanks for the help guys.” He said with a smile. “This is your first day on the road to recovery.” I said. “How would you know?” he said with a smile. “I’m AA, I’ve clean for 180 days now.” I said showing the guys my AA bracelet. So we took up shop in an old rundown motel in town. It was semi-comfortable I suppose. The room had no AC but it was cooler during at night. It had a TV but of course everyone spoke Spanish. And then in the middle of the night I heard someone knocking on our door. I half expected it to be Thalia and the huntresses. Instead it was to Latina hookers. I told them they had wrong room. And so they went on their way. All the guys had woken up when the knocking occurred so I was proud of Travis for the way he handled himself. So we all went back to bed. We all woke to another knock in the middle of the afternoon (we slept in after all it was to freakin’ hot to do much else and we needed some more rest cause those two “business women” were busy “entertaining” their clients all night if you know what I mean). This time it was Thalia. “okay so where’s the spear I said groggily.” I said. I heard some of the huntresses giggling in the back ground. “what’s up with that?” I asked. “you’re the first man they’ve seen in a long time. And you’re in your underwear.” She said with smile. I was wearing just an undershirt and my boxers, I blushed upon realizing this. “Yeah, uhhh, I’ll be right back.” I said embarrassed. I closed the door and told all the guys to get dressed they all got the hint. “So, come on in.” I said, in tone that was firm yet also inviting. “So you got the spear?” I said, praying to the gods that the answer was yes. “uhhh, yeah about that. You got a few more days cause we need your help with something.” She said reluctantly. “Oh gods, what is it?” I said with a sigh. “Huh, Luke’s ship is here, and his forces are in town.” She said like she was gonna throw up. “Alright we’ll help you. But you gotta return the spear when we’re done, okay?” I said with a grim look. I really didn’t want to fight Luke but I knew I would have to at some point. So we got our stuff together and headed out. Ch.6 Tom’s POV It was midnight when we got to the ship. It was a big cargo ship with name “il Signore di Titano del tempo” which was Italian for “the titan lord of time”. “huhn, looks like Luke got a new ship after Percy and Beckendorf blew up the first one.” Said Thalia. So we snuck on the ship and set up some charges. “Okay that should do it.” I said as Thalia and I set up the last Greek Fire Bomb. We turned around to see Luke. Before we could even think about blowing this ship sky high, he took the detonator from us. “Did you really think it would be that easy?” he said “For a moment there yeah actually.” I said. “Yeah? Well guess what, you thought wrong.” He said pulling out his sword. It was 3 foot long rapier made out of celestial bronze. (N/A: I changed the sword cause I think he would’ve lost it after the Last Olympian) “Do you quarrel sir?” I said sarcastically. “ME? Quarrel? No.” he said more sarcastic than I did. I pulled out me knife and took me shield. And Thalia took out a mace canister that turned into a spear and tapped her bracelet which turned into shield with an uncanny image of Medusa. “Are you truly prepared to fight?” he said wryly. “Oh yeah I think we can take you.” I said. So he attempted to try to strike me down with a blow to my skull, but blocked it with my shield. However before I could make my move he kicked me in the gut. I fell back. It was different fighting this guy than it was fighting Clarisse. She wanted to hurt but she didn’t want to kill me, this guy wanted to do just that. He was about make a lethal strike at me again but Thalia blocked it with her shield. “Thanks, I owe ya one.” I said relieved. “You’re welcome, now help defeat this bastard and we’ll call it even.” She said, while trying to fight off Luke. So I pulled out my bow and fired three shots. Luke knocked every single arrow out of the air. I knew I couldn’t beat him but at the very least I could distract him so Thalia could. And then I thought “knife throw”. I pulled out the sharpest and lightest knife I had in my backpack. Yes I have more than one knife and no I am not emo, or for want of a better term “self harmer” (N/A: no offense to you sparrow or anyone who has or does self harm). So I took the knife in my hand got a good grip on it, flung it and guess who it hit. If you guessed Luke you guessed wrong. I accidentally stabbed Thalia in the back just barely missing her spinal cord. Luke laughed at me and said: “it was your time to shine and screwed it up. Ha-ha-ha, you’re not a hero you’re a loser.” I really couldn’t contain myself after he said that. I took out a knife and tried to stab him with it. He gonged me with his shield. I fell backward and passed out. Ch. 7 Tom’s POV The next thing I remember is some 12 year-old yelling at me. “Incompetent fool!!! You hurt one of my Huntresses.” She exclaimed. “ummm… little girl, who are you and where are your parents?” I said confused. “YOU IDIOT!!! I’m Artemis, the Goddess of the hunt and the moon!!!” she said frustrated. Taking this in, I passed out again. This time I woke up to Chiron and my brother. “Huh, Tom what did you get yourself into?” said Jack. “I really don’t wanna talk about.” I said irritated. “Well whatever happened you’re suspended from all camp activities.” Said Chiron “WHAT?!?!” I exclaimed. “You heard me.” He said. So I spent most of my time in my cabin drinking Jack Daniels whiskey. Yep that’s right; I’m back on the wagon or off it. I’m really not sure how the expression goes. But the point is I’m drinking again. And I’m only 16 now!!! I felt like a loser. It took a while for me to get my confidence back but that’s a story that shall remain untold. This is where my story ends. THE END N/A: now that was a happy story, right??? No? yeah didn’t think so. PEACE!!!! a Cjspalding 17:46, March 9, 2010 (UTC) story Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:Original Character